


Placet futile

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Milking, Not Beta Read, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: Warning：對不起。這種milking梗還是寫了。還是沒有營養的網黃，很對不起！！一如既往很雷，完全不推薦閱讀。（老父親考據在寫了真的（假的）





	Placet futile

……你……身上的味道和平時不同。

Berserker一邊輕聲說著一邊靠近了齊格弗里德，抓著他的一邊手臂把他壓到床上，呼吸也湊到了他的頸側……而齊格弗里德與其說是因為他的舉動有些不知所措，更大程度大概是因為他抓著他的手臂，的確是有點痛。

齊格弗里德的確在發情，狀況不算很糟糕那種。而對方……像是在親暱得蹭著他的脖子又像是在尋找氣味的源頭一樣的舉動讓他多少有點無所適從。Berserker的手掌隔著衣物沿著鎖骨滑下去，但又很快停了下來……從衣物上傳來的濕涼感就連齊格弗里德也感覺到了。而Berserker顯然是並不打算對齊格弗里德客氣什麼，直接扯開了他的衣物。

……甚至是齊格弗里德本人也是到了那時候才知道那是怎麼回事，他的衣物濕了不是因為別的，而是因為他在……

……在泌乳。

……誰知道這是怎麼回事：齊格弗里德顯然不認為這是因為他自己本身有諸如此類的構造，當然也不覺得那是因為邪龍的血……畢竟再怎麼說他都覺得龍只能算爬蟲類，它們也不會有類似的功能……然而事情就這樣發生了。帶著某種腥味的液體從他的乳頭滲出來，而Berserker的手就覆在他的胸膛上，他收緊手指的時候齊格弗里德忍不住發出驚叫……不是因為疼痛或者是什麼，只是那種異樣感太過強烈。在他覺得有什麼要噴出來的時候那就噴了出來，灑在了Berserker的手上，而Berserker似乎並沒對此表示出什麼類似驚訝的反應……他伸出舌頭舔掉了自己手上的液體。

……這真的，非常不妙，齊格弗里德想。乳汁還在不斷溢出來，他的肌膚本來就因為發情而變得比平時敏感，而現在的情況當然只能是更糟。Berserker俯下身把他的一側乳頭含了進去，而對另一邊則是用手愛撫著周圍的肌膚。齊格弗里德只覺得自己的的胸部在發脹。乳頭被吮吸和被舌頭愛撫的感覺都讓他幾乎窒息……他以前不是沒有體驗過類似的快樂，但那些溢出來的乳汁讓這變得非常複雜。Berserker似乎完全沒有停下來的意思……無論是手指還是舌頭都好像在將他乳頭那裡的組織撐開，乃至是有種被從那裡進入的錯覺，齊格弗里德忍不住按著對方的頭催促他繼續下去。

雖然他的下身早已硬到發疼，但他現在卻覺得更加眷戀從乳房那裡傳來的快樂……就好像他真的是有這麼個構造一樣。看上去Berserker是知道了他已經硬了，卻沒有去照顧他的下半身，甚至也並不為他解開那裡的衣服，任由他的性器維持被衣物束縛的樣子。片刻以後齊格弗里德終於忍不住將手探向了自己的性器……這時候Berserker還是在吮吸著他的一邊乳頭，不過，在看到他用手愛撫著自己的性器以後就抓著他的手，按在了他另一側腫脹的胸部上。

「你也試試吧。」

那話語簡直就像催眠或者某種暗示……雖然即使Berserker不那樣說他大約也會這麼做，不過一邊撫慰著自己的性器，一邊揉著自己的胸部……甚至只是收緊手指都會讓乳汁從那裡流出來這種事，像極了什麼異物蠻橫地寄生在他的身上，容不得他反抗。快樂早已佔據意識，身體也不受控制，而Berserker看著他的視線更是讓他感到無所適從——那比他真的繼續做些什麼……比如像剛才一樣用手指或者舌頭挑逗他的敏感處還要來得糟糕。發情期的高潮來得迅猛而容易……射精和以前一樣持續了片刻，他的身體顫抖著，乳汁還在不斷溢出來，速度比剛才還要快而且量也不少，也許很快就會噴出來……齊格弗里德想。

「也許是應該準備一個容器。」Berserker幾乎是半開玩笑地說著，在齊格弗里德還沉浸在高潮的餘韻里的時候手指就擠進了他的後穴——那並不痛，甚至是好像沒有碰上半點困難一樣。

大概你很快就能再射一次了。齊格弗里德聽到對方說。Berserker的手指在他體內進出得太過順暢這一點只能讓他覺得異樣，就好像那裡的構造也產生了某些他不能理解的變化……

但齊格弗里德也無法遏制自己那種……渴望被Berserker進入，侵犯到極限的心情。那大約不是他可以控制的部分，而所幸的是對方在聽到他的請求和催促之後也並未對他再惡作劇些什麼。Berserker的陰莖進入的時候也是和剛剛一樣，沒有遇到什麼阻礙，甚至可以說是滑進去的……雖然這可能是發情期的正常現象而且他剛剛應該也認識到這一點，但身體被情慾佔據，意識被快樂吞噬這種事……一方面由不得他拒絕，另一方面……

……只要他沒有完全失去理智，這種異樣感就只能和邪龍的血以及背上的詛咒一樣如影隨形吧。

Berserker在進出的時候又一次抓住了齊格弗里德腫脹的胸部，乳汁還在從那裡溢出來，甚至沒有被觸碰的一側也是一樣，好像根本就沒有要停下來的意思。無論是性器還是乳房都在渴求著刺激……所以齊格弗里德也這麼做了。他正在和Berserker交媾承受他的進入，但卻好像是覺得這還不夠一樣愛撫著自己的性器和胸部，溢出來的液體沾濕了手指……太快了，又或者，太緩慢了，就和陷入深淵一樣無法分辨到底是哪一種。Berserker捏著他的下頜跟他接吻，像是要將他吞噬一般用舌頭侵犯著他的嘴，直到齊格弗里德又一次達到高潮……這一次乳汁和精液一起噴湧出來，而他自己也已經幾乎失去意識……那持續了大約不到兩秒鐘，但大概也足以讓Berserker注意到這一點了。齊格弗里德不是很清楚Berserker還繼續了多久，模糊的印象不能帶給他什麼有用的信息……而只能讓他知道之後的高潮基本都伴隨著乳汁湧出來……一旦意識到這一點，就知道那簡直和射精帶來的快樂差不多強烈——寄生在他身上的構造攻城掠地，並不給他哪怕是半點喘息的機會。後來Berserker和之前一樣射在他裡面，途中也愛撫他的乳房和陰莖……而齊格弗里德甚至不太記得自己到底是哭著求他停下，抑或是求他繼續下去。清醒過來的時候Berserker從後面圈著他的腰，似乎是睡著了。

「……」齊格弗里德低下頭看了看自己裸露的胸部，那裡還是腫脹的樣子，雖然看上去和之前差不多……但之前也是這樣，並不能以此確定已經恢復原狀。他忍不住去觸碰那裡——手掌覆在上面，稍微收緊手指的話……

「啊，大概就是這樣。」Berserker的聲音從後面傳來，幾乎把齊格弗里德嚇了一跳。

「繼續吧？」


End file.
